


Don't Look Back

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running from walkers, Shane loses Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12932910031/shane-keeps-his-head-down-and-runs-he-runs-until).

Shane keeps his head down and runs; he runs until his muscles tremble and his legs ache, until he can’t even feel the lashing of the rain because his skin is numb all over. His hair is plastered over his forehead like it’s nothing more than black paint, and his lungs burn with every breath.

Coming to a slow jog and then a full on stop, he bends over and rests his hands against his legs as he tries to catch his breath. With a laugh, he glances towards Rick - “Thought they really had us this time,” he says -

\- Except Rick isn’t there.

Shane straightens up, dart-quick, and takes in the entire blank and lifeless surroundings. He could’ve sworn Rick was right behind him, just one step out of sync, nothing more than that.

“Rick?” he says, but saying it isn’t enough. He’s got to shout. “Rick?”

There’s no reply.

He presses his hand against his forehead like he’s trying to hold all the thoughts inside. There had been a whole horde of walkers behind them; if Rick hadn’t managed to keep going, hadn’t managed to keep up, then the smartest bet says that there’s not going to be a whole lot of him left any more. The thought of it, of his oldest friend turned into meat, makes Shane struggle not to gag.

Safest thing to do would be to carry on running. The rain continues to hammer down on him, the individual drops needle-sharp with cold. Going back is only going to get him killed. He can’t help anyone like that.

But it’s Rick.

Shane swallows. How many times has Rick stupidly gone back to chase after stragglers? How many times has he risked his goddamn life for people he hardly knows? Shane can’t pretend to be a hero; he can’t pretend to be anything like Rick at all. He wouldn’t risk his life over someone he doesn’t give a damn about - but, thinking of Rick, thinking of his stupid, reckless bravery, Shane’s feet start moving without him, his body racing back the way he came.

He can’t be a selfless hero, not like Rick; but for him, only for him, he can be a damn selfish one.


End file.
